Fairy Tail Smut x Lemons NaLu
by Lydia Black Love
Summary: Lucy is grieving her mother after a guild celebration, add Booze and Natsu Equals a smexy Lemon Love


it was a nice evening in the fairy tail guild that day, Natsu and Gray had only broken out in one fight, thought Lucy

Tonight was a special night for her anyway, so the quiet was good for her. today marked the anniversary her mom died. she didn't feel sad really, just calm and contained. she would rather spend the anniversary going over the good Memories of her mom.

Like the time they played in the garden when father wasn't looking. when she taught lucy to read, or when she told lucy stories all about the zodiac and their amazing adventures. yes lucy's mother was a queen among women. she could see why her father adored her.

I wonder if i can get a man to look at me the way my father looked at my mother, oh Well as a traveling Mage you can't really hold down a Boyfriend she thought.

Then Natsu came Rushing in the doors. its surprising he didnt wake everybody up. but earlier everyone else had their own celebration. some Famous Fairy tail battle Won. a festival strictly for the guild members. so people were passed out everywhere, even Mary jane was asleep at the bar. but lucy could serve herself a beer.

Natsu came in rushed and out of breath.

Natsu: "hey hey hey whats up lucy…..whoooo"

Lucy: "Natsu what are you doing at 8 in the evening? that makes you so out of breath?"

Natsu: "Training, Running, Conditioning, stuff like that. i get bored easily"

Lucy: "where's Happy?"

Natsu: "probably passed out somewhere drunk off Fish. no need to worry about him he can take care of himself."

Lucy: "so you didn't join in on the celebration? i thought you of all people would"

Natsu: "don't get me wrong that great Wizard didn't get all the girls just cuz he won a great battle, he won the battle because he trained really hard, and defended his friends. so im going to Train all I can, not only to become Stronger than Gray But to Surpass the Man in the legend itself."

Lucy took another sip of her beer feeling that light buzz and enjoy it.

she said in a drunken Slur: "Good good good idea Nas Uu…..heeeee" *hic hic* *hiccup*

"Lucy are you Drunk?"

"noooo im okay i swear zzzz... "

"your a funny drunk, i think i'll join you" he said getting himself a rather large drink

"are you sure you can handle that Nasu?"

"if i can handle, a ten foot Gorilla i can handle this"

"OOOOOOoooooo kkaaya"

what she didn't expect was Natsu to Chug it, and that he did Gulp after gulp. so fast her inner sober person was impressed

now Natsu was Drunk too

"hey, hey Lucy! lucy!"

"shhh im right here, whats up?"

"heee hee did you know you have a funny name? LUUU and CCCCEEE" natsu replied and then dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Natsu SHHHHHHHHH! your, your your gonna wake everyone up"

at this natsu tried to sober up and when he didn't Lucy Started to laugh

"Lucy….shhh, c'mon Lets go home…."

"hee hahahahaha okay...weeeee lets go Nasu"

they tried to stumble all the way to lucy's place, they fell tripped and slid across every hard surface but they did it.

Lucy: "shhhh Landlady Asleep"

Natsu knew better than to wake a sleeping landlady. he didn't need to be Sober to understand that.

When they got upstairs, lucy Started to undress thinking it was time for bed.

Natsu reached the door,

"Lucy don't do that…"

"i gottsa change into PJ's"

and so she preceded to. unfortunately it was a pair of lucys rather Lacy and revealing PJ's.

by this time Natsu was passed out on the floor. he was tired after waiting for lucy to change.

Lucy has been a Virgin her whole life and was curious about certain things. keep in mind Lucy is also intoxicated and curious about certain things. not a lot will stop lucy heartfelia.

She saw the bulge in Natsu's pants and wondered what it was. natsu only had his pants on as he had for some reason hung up his vest and scarf by the door.

How can boys do that she thought, Dent there pants like that?

she took the edges of his pants and pulled real hard. Natsi didnt even budge or wake up. But what lucy saw was more interesting.

A penis, a penis so large and thick it looked different then in the textbooks she read.

it Was Fully Erect and waiting. she read in other textbooks what to do but wasn't sure about them.

to see if she was right she put her whole right hand around the Dick and started one long stroke. At this she got a moan of pleasure from Natsu in his sleep. she put her other hand around it and was surprised when both her hands on top each other didn't even cover the full length of him.

Lucy was starting to turned on by the fact of what she could to Natsu in his sleep.

Using her tongue to lick the head, revolving her tongue back and forth covering his dick in spit and stroking at the same time.

Natsu started Moaning and moaning. even started to talk in his sleep

"oh yeahhh lucy, ooooo mmmm"

Lucy was encouraged by this and went faster even covered in the head of his dick in her mouth and sucked really hard with each stroke of her hands.

Natsu woke up and wasn't even Fazed.

"keep going oh yeah luce, suck my Cock…"

Lucy herself was getting wetter and wetter the faster she went. feeling all the veins in his cock, she put his dick in her mouth as far as it would go and started bobbing her head and sucking with all her might.

"ooooohhhhh Lucy, oooooooohhhh yeaaaahhh,,mmmmm Just like that"

Natsu would thrust his hips forward and he put his hands on the back of lucy's head.

Lucy was sooo wet and aching, she wanted him so bad, and loved what she was doing to him

Natsu sat up, and lucy kept bobbing her head up and down on his dick.

He reached around with his other hand placed on her ass, sliding his fingers under the lacy Cotton and found her soaking wet, loving this fact he found her clit and started rubbing in slow circles. this made lucy even wetter and would buck against his hand. every now and then Natsu would duck his fingers deep inside her and showed her what real pleasure was.

Natsu was soo hard, like a Brick and it was all thanks to lucy he decided to thank her.

"lucy, lucy wait"

Lucy looked up from her work

"Stand up"

at this lucy did her best to pout a little but cuz she was thoroughly enjoying what they were doing, but she did as he asked

Natsu stood up too, and took his pants off too.

they were by the bed Ironically

"you have got too many layers of clothing on" he said and started to undress her

"buu-"

"ah ah ah no helping"

He took one strap and slowly started to let it drift down her shoulder as he did with the next. then he took her arms out of the straps and slowly peeled it down her mid section kissing and licking her breasts and stomach along the way. having her step out of the top part he saw the panties.

Lacy and incredibly wet with her juices

He pushed her to sit on top of the bed, she tried to move diagonally but Natsu said "no"

confused and horny about what was happening, she did as told.

Natsu took hold of the edges of her underwear and pulled them slowly off her, making lucy crazy with want.

he spread her legs before him and made her lean back on her elbows.

"lucy… do you know what im going to do to you?" he asked

Lucy shook her head no

"im going to give you the best orgasm ever" he replied and with that he sunk his face into her pussy, useing his tongue to ravish her clit by pressing it from side to side, up and down, pressing down on it then teasing it little by little

Lucy's body was in shock by this, sweat covered thier bodys and lucy arched her back, grabbed the sheets, even pleaded his name.

"n n n naaatssuuuuu! oooohhhh ooohhhh ooHHHHH, AAHHHHH"

She was starting to spread her fingers in his hair and pulled lightly

This Drove Natsu to brink, he Stuck his tongue inside her and fingered her with all his might

"OOOOHHHHH NNNNAAATTTSSSSUUUUU" she said in a loud breath.

she was orgasming and bucking against his face so hard. her juices covered his chin and made him want for more.

He came up for air, saw her out of breath and loved the sight of her naked before him

"was your first orgasm?" he asked

lucy looked him in the eye and Said "yes"

natsu Loved this fact and wanted nothing more than to bring on her next one

He picked her up and shifted her Diagonally

By this point lucy knew what was happening, and her eyes grew big. He saw this and Said "its gonna be alright, you'll love every bit of it. ill even go slow"

lucy trusted him and natsu did what he did best

she was still dripping with her last cum and was getting wetter with natsu standing in between her legs.

he had his dick strong, full, and erect. he couldn't wait to cum inside her. first he teased her clit with it, slowly up and down, and each time he went down he went a little farther and a little farther. he made her ache inside so much she thought she was going to burst.

"mmmm Natsu"

"shhh Lu"

he finally probed her opening and her eyes went wide again with anticipation

Apparently she moaned a little for he said

"shhh my sweet fire, the landlady might have woken up from the last time you moaned my name"

Natsu then kneaded her breasts and nibbled at her nipples. for someone who didn't want her to moan a lot he was sure doing a good job at it.

Lucy bit her lip to keep from moaning anymore

he finally pushed himself in

"ahhh"

to keep her from moaning anymore Natsu kissed her. Lucy was surprised at kissing and so was distract when Natsu eased all of himself in. even Natsu moaned at this. they stilled themselves.

lucy and Natsu looked into each others eyes.

lucy had never noticed such Kind Red eyes before, never noticed how they held her own eyes, begging her not to look away.

"its you, its always been you lucy, from the first moment i saw you, and rescued you, then saw your magic, and they way you love everyone"

Lucy shed a tear, corny she knew but she also know every word he said was the truth

"I Love you too Natsu"

when she said this his world was falling and crashing and knitting itself back together all at once.

natsu Kissed her with such reverence that lucy had never felt before

and then he started to move giving her pleasure that was on another plane, another level she didn't know existed.

Back and forth he rocked her, in and out,in and out in and out. plunging himself deeper and deeper in lucy. letting her feel all of him, and he feeling all of her. he now knew every curve, every supple valley, every wondrous plane of her body, and he loved every square inch of her. that is what he knew now, that every time he see's her or is apart from her, this is what he feels, is love.

he had imagined this moment and the real thing was so much better it didn't compare. it didn't even matter, all that there was, was lucy and all that she was.

he got faster and faster, she got tighter and tighter. they started to climax together this time. lucy had came and came again before but now this was different this was a union of there bodys and more importantly there souls.

souls crying out for each other and now uniting.

faster and faster natsu bucked and pushed, tighter and tighter lucy squeezed with muscles she didn't even know she had.

Stars Burst behind their eyes, the moment they achieved The Orgasm, they both came and cried out each others name,

"NATSU!"

"LUCY!"

Exhausted they both collapse on the bed, wrapped in each others Arms and Natsu Still inside her.

Thunder Crashed and Lightning Flashed, Rain Poured over the windows.

Lucy stared at the sky through her window, barely able to keep her eye's open. she was soooo tired. she saw and looked at natsu who was Asleep in her arms already

she wanted to move and tried to untangle herself from a natsu, of whom she didn't know what to think of, she decided to best wait until morning for that decision. when she tried to move, in his sleep natsu wrapped his arms tighter around her and murmured "no, my lucy"

she couldn't think of a better reason why not to stay put.


End file.
